Rules
Before editing pages, please read the rules here. We would appreciate it if you do. Tower Battles Discord Link: https://discord.gg/RhhYy6U Section 1: General Rules Applying to All Sections Article 1: Content Curse words, pornographic content, illegal content, and offensive content are all NOT allowed throughout any section of the wiki, including General Section, Blog Posts, Profile Pages, Message Walls, Editing Summaries, Page Names and Comments on Pages. Any form of curse word should be censored with hashtags (#), no hinting letters allowed. Article 2: Page Summaries Clause 1: General Summary for All Pages You are required to write page summaries when you edit a page. Please do so so that the staff members can track your edits, and also find trollers. An excessive amount of not using page summaries may lead to a warning. Adding summaries will NOT hide any vandalism or trolling from admins. Admins will inspect major edits (such as deleting or adding hundreds of characters). Clause 2: Minor Edits Some minor edits do not need edit summaries, such like adding a space between words or adding a period. Article 3: Staff Member You must follow a staff member's instructions unless you feel like they are violating your rights. If you do feel so, please report to a higher ranked staff member. Article 4: Warning System Clause 1: No Tolerance This no tolerance rule currently applies to any rule. You can be blocked from the wiki if you do troll the wiki, such as removing a page's content, inserting pornographic content and much more. (Wiki Staff Members can define which ones are major rule breaking and minor rule breaking.) Clause 2: 3 Warning - Block As of a current rule active, upon receiving your 3rd warning on the wiki, you will be blocked for a period of time. You will also be blocked even longer after receiving any warning after your 3rd warning. (See Section 1, Article 4, Clause 3) Clause 3: Block Lengths The following is the list of block times you will receive upon receiving your xth warning. Article 5: Categories Clause 1: New Category You may not add a non-existing category to a page without any permission from our staff member. You must ask a staff member or you will be warned. Clause 2: Inserting Category You may not add categories to any other pages otherwise unless permitted by a staff member. You will be warned if you do so without asking. Article 6: Comments, Discussions Clause 1: Discussions Discussions are mainly for the wiki and encyclopedia itself. Do not post random messages unrelated to this wiki. Likewise, no curse words, pornographic content, illegal content, or offensive content is allowed. This could get you reported and/or blocked. Staff members (including the Discussions Moderator(s)) will moderate discussions, out of discussion session and in of it. (See Section 2) Clause 2: Comments Section Do not start unnecessary or frivolous arguments. Use common sense: you are able to freely express your opinions in a respectful way, abiding by typical rules. See the previous clause on Discussions for a sense of how you should act in the comment section. Comments should also be related to the topic of the page that you are commenting on. Otherwise, you can post your comment on its respective page, or, if it does not have anything to do with the Encyclopedia, privately message the person you are to speak to, or join the discord. Article 7: Spamming, Trolling, Vandalizing This rule also follows the "No Tolerance" rule. (See Section 1, Article 1, Clause 1) Clause 1: Page Tampering Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being blocked. This includes removing an entire page's content, replacing page content with unrelated information, or putting some completely unrelated things into pages. There are more to this rule so do ask our staff member if you are unsure about what this rule means. Clause 2: User Profile and Contribution Tampering Vandalizing other users in any way will be corrected and will lead to your account being blocked. This includes adding pictures to the user's profile, editing their contributions (undoing contributions), and messing up blog pages. Clause 3: Message Wall Vandalism Creating messages towards other users that are meant to be harmful, offensive, or (in some ways) illegal will lead to the messages' deletion. This counts towards making off-topic comments in order to troll the user. Section 2: Discussion Section and Blog Posts Section 1, Article 6, Clause 1 also applies to the discussion section and blog posts. Article 1: Content in Discussions Clause 1: Section 1, Article 1 Applying Section 1, Article 1 applies. No curse words, pornographic content, illegal content, and offensive content is allowed in any discussion post or blog post and will lead you to a warning if you do put so. Any form of curse word should be censored with hashtags (#), no hinting letters allowed. Clause 2: Off-Topic Discussions You may not talk about topics unrelated to the actual staff members and information on the wiki itself in the Discussions Section. However, you may discuss these off-topic conversations in our discord. Article 2: Commenting Clause 1: Impersonation Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be blocked. Clause 2: Respect, and Open-Mindedness Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. This also includes no discrimination, which falls into the criteria of "Offensive Language" of Section 1, Article 1. Clause 3: Spamming, Trolling Similarly to Section 1. Article 7, you may not post comments or discussions of any sort of trolling content such as unrelated content in any way or spam texts of words. (Ask our Staff Members to define Spamming if unsure.) Doing so may get you blocked and/or get your posts deleted. Article 3: Blogs Clause 1: Content Same as above, do not post anything illegal, pornographic, or use profanity in your posts. A more thorough explanation of this can be viewed at Content in Discussions. Blogs are very similar to discussions and you should treat the rules similarly as well. You may post images in your blog posts as long as they follow the rules showed in the above paragraph. Do not spam or flood your blog with images unless allowed/your blog is based on an image or gallery. Clause 2: Topics As blogs are almost completely personalized, rules for topics can be treated more loosely. You may reference a joke or something small outside of the wiki as long as it relates to your topic. Do not reference or use inappropriate or offensive topics in your blog post. This can get you blocked from the wiki as it is very offensive to others. Section 3: General Wiki Page Article 1: Content in Pages Clause 1: Section 1, Article 1 Rules Section 1, Article 1 applies. No curse words, pornographic content, illegal content, and offensive content is allowed in any discussion post and will lead you to a warning if you do put so. Even if censored with hashtags (#), you will still get a warning. Clause 2: Jokes Aside! No jokes or memes are allowed in these wiki pages. These pages are filled with actual info about staff members and other. Clause 3: Opinion Based Content We do not accept critical opinion-based content to be an addition of text to official pages that include content that actually exists on Tower Battles Encyclopedia Wiki. These are such words as "mean", "rude", and "stupid." If you wish to do this kind of thing, please ask staff member first and write it less rude, and in a proper manner. (Ask our Staff Members) Article 2: New Page Do NOT create new pages for the general wiki section. Ask a staff member before creating a new page and naming it. The "No Category" rule still applies, you should ask a staff member. (See Section 1, Article 5) How do I Become a Staff Member? * If you break a single rule that has been listed above, you're automatically lowering your chances to become a staff member. * Using proper grammar and proper respect. * Patience, responsibility, care, and consistency is key. * Showing that you will benefit the wiki isn't needed but will help. * Standing out, editing frequently (with summaries/ relevant edits) is not needed either but you will be noticed more. * Posting in discussions will give you the highest chance of being recognized (posts must still follow guidelines). Not asking for admin constantly, unless you promise to do this or that (in order to be noticed, you must have done at least most of what has been mentioned above).